


sunday, monday

by dons



Series: focus and control [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ASMR AU, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung livens up taeyong's time at a friend gathering in the best way possible.





	sunday, monday

**Author's Note:**

> no actual asmr sorry !! it's just in the same au and uhh i wanna build another fic off of this one so there u go  
> also here is some asmr for fun, this isn't meant to be sexual and it's not meant to be listened to while reading the fic, just if you're an actual fan of asmr (which i'm not particularly but i do enjoy the uhh soap curl ones haha) then i'll leave this here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDIZez3h0Jw&t=151s  
> -can be read stand alone but do whatever

taeyong loves his friends very, very dearly, but this is the most bored he's been for a long time. they're all gathered at some high-class club, colourful drinks all along the counter, dance floor spotless, nobody drunk to their wits, but there's just nothing to do. even the washrooms are clean.

 

"taeyong!" someone says, walking up to him from the door. it's johnny, and wow, how the entire group has missed johnny, him being one of the four original members of their friend group back in high school. johnny had flew back to chicago for an allegedly "short" vacation which ended up lasting a whole year and a half. he had come back last week, bringing with him four more suitcases he had come with and apparently, a new burst of confidence which led to him finally asking ten out.

 

ah, times.

 

"it's nice to see you again," taeyong offers, outstretching his hand. but johnny laughs and hugs him with one arm, patting him hard on the back.

 

behind them, yuta close-to-hollers and jumps off his chair, running into johnny. "haven't seen you in a long time there," he laughs, and yuta brings johnny around for the whole group.

 

"where's ten?" taeyong asks.

 

johnny orders a cocktail, some white concoction to keep him up for the night. "at home, i told him he should rest after his recital the other day." the bartender slides the drink to him and johnny takes a sip. "real hard-working, i've hit the jackpot."

 

taeyong smiles. it sounds surprisingly domestic for a once-party animal like johnny, but he supposes people change people more than things do. he can definitely relate. "and how's dongyoung?" johnny asks.

 

"at home, i think." taeyong can already feel the corners of his lips curling at the sound of dongyoung's name. "recording tonight but said i should come here."

 

johnny nods and rattles the glass, shaking around the slices of lime and chunks of berries. "tell him i said hello," he says.

 

then johnny's scooting over to the other side of their group to chat somebody else up. taeyong takes that time to enjoy his drink, a stupidly bright green mix, and check his phone.

 

not much new, but dongyoung has texted twice.

 

_doyoung_

_how's the group?_ _(´• ω •`)_

_you_

_great, uhh_

_johnny came in, he says hi_

_doyoung_

_tell him i say hi too!_

_wyd rn?_

_you_

_not much kind of bored_

_doyoung_

_aww_ _ヾ_ _(_ _￣_ _O_ _￣_ _)_ _ツ_ _sorry i'm not there!_

_you_

_what about you? everything ok?_

_doyoung_

_yeah_

_i have smth 4 u actually_

_earphones?_

_you_

_already in_

_doyoung_

_[voice message 14s]_

taeyong slips in both his earphones from where they're hanging around his neck. he plays the clip.

 

dongyoung's soft honey voice comes through crackling at first, but as soon as taeyong hears him moan sharply he crosses his legs together and his dick twitches. _"yongie,"_ dongyoung says and then there's another high-pitched whimper, _"hnng, please, please,"_ and dongyoung sounds so absolutely breathless. taeyong can imagine him with his legs spread wide open on the bed, microphone on his chest as he twists his nipples and fingers himself, the squelching, the sounds of sticky saliva and precome smeared on his legs.

 

the audio ends and shit taeyong is so fucking hard. he glances to his left where everybody else is talking, pushes his seat back promptly and excuses himself to the washrooms.

 

the club is wealthy enough to afford three separate rooms and shit, taeyong has never felt more relieved. he shuts the door with a sound click of the lock and looks down at his phone.

 

_doyoung_

_you there?_

_[voice message 23s]_

dongyoung's moaning starts again, albeit much slower this time. taeyong sits himself on the toilet lid and jerkily fumbles with his jeans as dongyoung adjusts his microphone so taeyong can hear every slide of his fingers, every drop of lube being moved around in his ass. "fuck," taeyong grunts, pulling his jeans down to the point where they're only hooked on one of his feet.

 

 _"yong, yongie, oh fuck i feel-"_ another sharp moan and another wet pop of his fingers. taeyong pulls his dick out from his boxers and the cold air on his hard cock feels electrifying, then dongyoung moans again and everything is so hazy and warm and taeyong can feel tingles in every inch of his body. this clip lasts for a few more seconds and taeyong is left spitting into his hand and texting with the other.

 

_you_

_shit, yes._

_doyoung_

_havin fun yet?_

 

taeyong imagines dongyoung pushing into himself, trying to keep his phone balanced at the same time.

 

_you_

_yes._

_doyoung_

_pick up babe_ _♡♡_

dongyoung video calls just as taeyong gets his shirt off and leans back. he accepts the call with shaking hands, and a grainy video of dongyoung's bare chest shows up on his screen. _"i missed you,"_ dongyoung drawls as his image clears up, and now taeyong can see that dongyoung is on his arms and knees, camera recording from his chest all the way back to where his cock is hard against his stomach.

 

his thighs are somehow almost completely covered in sweat, or precome, or saliva- whatever it is, he's absolutely covered in it, skin smooth and shining with the camera's glare. "fuck, dongyoung," taeyong groans. he rubs his dick against his palm and squeezes it at the base.

 

dongyoung's left arm is holding the camera so it can only catch where he's biting his cherry red lips and under, completely capturing the way his right arms is reaching to finger himself. _"god, i feel so wet,"_ he whines, _"so dirty, you know, playing with my hole when you're not here. and i was just recording too."_ he withdraws his fingers to squeeze his nipples, and both he and taeyong moan in perfect sync.

 

"baby, oh my god, you don't know what you're doing to me right now," and taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, listening to dongyoung as he breathes airy moan after another. he bucks up into his own hand and almost loses balance of his phone as his precome squirts over his fingers.

 

dongyoung laughs, something like a bell. _"i wish you were here, not at that stupid club,"_ dongyoung says with his full lips sticky on his tongue. _"y'could fuck me real nice, with your big, hard cock, yeah? fuck me nice and messy and run your tongue all over my back."_ dongyoung runs his hand up and down his body, chest falling in and out as he breathes. _"then i could suck you nice and dry, maybe record that too, and then you could push me onto the covers and ride me 'til i come twice, three times."_

he has taeyong at every touch of the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "god, what i'd give to be there, to do all of that right now baby," he groans, sliding his fingers over the head of his cock every time he speaks.

 

he's so embarrassingly close, but it looks as if dongyoung is too. the younger is panting wild, four fingers disappearing and reappearing behind him. _"c'mon yong, come for me, fast, come into my mouth so i can taste you,"_ he lets his tongue fall out, _"come onto my face so i can be a good boy, come with me,"_ and taeyong barely has the time to curse before he's releasing all over himself, heavy and high.

 

he keeps his eyes barely open to see dongyoung furiously pumping his own cock, painfully hard until he too is coming and he tries to catch it with his mouth. it's so lewd and taeyong's dick twitches with a final spurt of come and then taeyong is leaning back to watch dongyoung, spent and so absolutely fucking beautiful.

 

dongyoung readjusts his camera after a moment so that his whole face shows. he swirls his tongue over two come covered fingers and that close, taeyong can see the small drops of tears on his eyelashes, his sweaty bangs unruly on his forehead. "baby," taeyong says, endearingly, and dongyoung smiles wide.

 

 _"come home?"_ he asks.

 

taeyong wipes his forehead with some toilet paper and lets his head fall to the side. "of course," he says, "wait for me?"

 

dongyoung nods and his eyes lazily gaze at him. _"you have twenty minutes."_

taeyong laughs and reaches for his jeans on the floor. "make it ten."

**Author's Note:**

> i love kaomojis sm im like (♡˙︶˙♡) you know  
> here's a few new songs you might not have listened to before!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKv2ocGhCpY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qc1JWNN7v8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r52LjYZLZw  
> find me on twt @neovyong


End file.
